Hellfire Warlock
The Hellfire warlock is a prestige class introduced with Storm of Zehir. Description The hellfire warlocks are a secretive group of specialist warlocks who have mastered hellfire, a dangerous energy found only in the Nine Hells. By tapping into this infernal power, these characters learn to infuse their eldritch blasts and magic items that they wield with the dark power of hellfire. A character can achieve a maximum of 3 levels in the Hellfire warlock prestige class. Requirements Skills: Intimidate 6, Lore 12, Spellcraft 6 Spellcasting: Must have Brimstone Blast or Hellrime Blast Class features progression Additional progressions Invocations At each level, you gain new invocations known, increased damage with eldritch blast and an increase in invoker level as if you had also gained a level in the warlock class. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. Hellfire Blast Whenever you use your Eldritch blast ability, you can change your Eldritch blast into a hellfire blast. A hellfire blast deals your normal Eldritch blast damage plus an extra 2d6 points of damage per class level. If your blast hits multiple targets (for example, the Eldritch chain or Eldritch cone blast shape invocations), each target takes the extra damage. This damage is not fire damage. Hellfire burns hotter than any normal fire. Each time you use this ability, you take 1 point of Constitution damage. This is mainly because of the dangerous nature of Hellfire this supernatural flame burns your enemies flesh and soul, but also takes a little of you as well. If you do not have a Constitution score or are somehow immune to Constitution damage, the ability remains usable. Resistance to Fire At 2nd level, you gain resistance to fire 10. This resistance stacks with any resistance to fire you have gained from warlock class levels. Summon Baatezu Once per day, the Hellfire Warlock can randomly summon a Baatezu from the Nine Hells to fight for the party. Control of the Baatezu lasts for a number of rounds equal to 1 round per hellfire warlock level + 1d8 + their Charisma bonus. When the ability expires, the caster loses dominance over the Baatezu - which can have disastrous consequences, as devils typically despise being bothered by lesser beings. The caster is advised not to leave this up to chance, and dispel this summons before this time is up, sending the Baatezu back to the Nine Hells - though the devil might not attack, this method is the only certain way of avoiding a violent confrontation with the angry creature. Hellfire Shield You can call up hellfire to surround yourself with a protective barrier. Once, at the end of every round, this barrier deals damage equal to your eldritch blast and hellfire blast essence to each enemy in melee range. This blast automatically strikes the target, which can attempt a Reflex saving throw for half damage (DC 10 + 1/2 your character level + your Charisma modifier). Each time you use this ability, you take 1 point of Constitution damage. This is mainly because of the dangerous nature of Hellfire: this supernatural flame burns your enemies flesh and soul, but also takes a little of you as well. If you do not have a Constitution score or are somehow immune to Constitution damage, the ability remains usable. Gameplay notes Contrary to the in-game description, Resistance to Fire (10) granted at level two by this PrC does not stack with fire resistance granted by Warlock. If you plan on playing a hellfire warlock, consider using your warlock selections of energy resistance in another area. Both Hellfire Blast and Hellfire Shield are "play modes", in a similar vein to, for instance, Power Attack. This means you do not have to enable them at all times. This also means that you can apply an essence and shape to your eldritch blast as you would normally do (for instance, Eldritch Chain, Hellrime Blast). Except for the hellfire aspect, essences do not carry over to Hellfire Shield use. Hellfire blast only causes 1 point of Constitution loss regardless of the number of foes damaged/round (e.g. from use of eldritch chain or eldritch doom). Finally, it should be noted that the constitution damage only applies if you actually hit a target: if for instance you cast an Eldritch Doom where there is no foe to hit, the constitution damage will not apply. Summon Baatezu notes Generally, only certain Baatezu summoned via this feat will turn on the party, and only then in specific settings. Mephasm and Neeshka are sympathetic devils who never turn, while Hezebel, Nrungnorog, Korarobos and Avernus Fried Chicken will always do so if they are in certain areas. The PC controlled path to Crossroad Keep and Port Llast are consistent defection zones, while the Ruins of Arvahn and the Sunken Flagon never result in apostate summons. If the devil turns on the party, NPCs will react accordingly (e.g. "active" town guards will attack it) and if defeated, (s)he will give XP upon its death. Repeatedly dispatching Baatezu in this manner allows a path for players to grind their way up to maximum level, albeit very slowly, especially at higher character levels. Turncoat devils yield experience based on their challenge rating, with Koraboros and Avernus Fried Chicken providing the most experience. Hellfire Shield notes *Hellfire Shield is bugged in that it halves damage on a failed save. Full damage on Successful save; in effect backwards. *Hellfire Shield can be dispelled (dispel check vs. character level). Once dispelled it won't work until you rest, though its icon in the combat mode bar keeps blinking. Turning it off and on again doesn't help. *Hellfire Shield is subject to spell resistance until the user has at least at 18 levels in Warlock (i.e. at least 10d6 normal damage with an eldritch blast) which effectively bypasses it. *Unlike Hellfire blast, Hellfire shield causes 1 point of Constitution damage per target damaged every round. If you plan to use this ability, it's advisable to only do so with immunity to Con/ability drain. *Hellfire shield does not seem to do full damage from both your blast and Hellfire (confirmed as of 07/02/17: it does, including critical hits). *When active, the NWN2 game engine treats Hellfire Shield as a persistent aura (e.g. Aura of Courage and Aura of Despair). Specifically: *# Damage from Hellfire Shield does not flag the user as hostile and, as such, will not break stealth or invisibility *# Damage from Hellfire shield will not move opponents into combat mode (if they were not already there to begin with), although it may trigger a very brief movement response - with non-player opponents only *# If you are patient enough (or your opponents are otherwise occupied), and your stealth ability is strong enough, Hellfire Shield can weaken - and eventually eliminate - foes without exposing the PC to risk NWN comparison This class did not exist in NWN. Trivia *Among the Baatezu that can be summoned are Neeshka, Mephasm, Nrungnorog, Koraboros, Hezebel and (very rarely) Avernus Fried Chicken. Category:Prestige classes Category:Classes